


Our World, Like Magic

by venus_demilo



Series: Like Blue Orange [3]
Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bangtan is a mess, Fluff, Gen, Jimin has so much love to give it hurts, Mentions of Anxiety, So is txt but, Soobins a good leader, Team Bonding, im sorry this is so late, jungkook hyung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venus_demilo/pseuds/venus_demilo
Summary: TxT and BTS pretend like they aren't absolute train wrecks. But they are, and it doesn't matter anyways.





	1. My Heart Is Mayhem

“Yeonjun-hyung, what do you wear to meet BTS?” Beomgyu calls. Yeonjun doesn’t answer, but Soobin walks into Beomgyu’s room with a sigh. Beomgyu looks up from where he’s half-buried in a pile of clothes and attempts a sheepish grin.

“You know,” Soobin says, leaning on the doorframe, “if you did your laundry, you wouldn’t have this problem.”

Beomgyu shrieks in outrage, chucking a pair of pants that are way too tight to be his at Soobin’s head.

“Hyung! I’m serious, they’re so famous, and I want them to like me. Is that weird? Anyway, I just wanted Yeonjun’s opinion, because he always looks good and-”

“Beomgyu, you realize you’ve already met Jin-hyung, right? You were half-asleep and sweaty, and he loved you. I’m pretty sure you’ll be okay.”

Beomgyu deflates. “I know, I just-”

Soobin cuts him off. “Listen, wear your red button-up thing. It’ll look good with your hair.”

“Oh, you’re right!” Beomgyu chirps. “Thanks! Am I the only one freaking out?”

Soobin snorts. “Not at all. Yeonjun-hyung locked himself in the bathroom half an hour ago and Taehyun has been trying on shirts with Kai for like, an hour.”

“Did they go shopping again?”

“Of course, who do you think we live with?” Soobin replies. “They went out yesterday.”

Beomgyu has managed to find his shirt- a looser, red thing with a fancy print over one sleeve. He pulls it over his head as Soobin finishes talking.

“Aren’t you getting ready?” Beomgyu asks. “We have to leave in like, 15 minutes, right?”

Soobin shrugs. “I’m ready. I have been for a while now.”

Beomgyu makes a noise of outrage. “There’s no way! Soobinie-hyung, it’s BTS. They went to the Grammys. I am not letting you wear that.” He gestures at

Soobin’s dark wash jeans and cream hoodie with more contempt than necessary. Soobin just stares blankly at Beomgyu.

“But I like this. It’s comfortable, and it smells good.”

“Hyung, I am going to say this as nicely as possible.” Beomgyu pauses to allow his words to sink into his leaders thick head. “You don’t meet BTS in comfortable clothes.”

“I don’t understand why it’s such a big deal.” Soobin whines, backing towards the door. Beomgyu follows him, prepared to give chase.

“Besides, aren’t all their songs about loving yourself as you are? Would you really-” Soobin bolts.

Beomgyu screams in outrage. “Get back here! You can’t guilt trip me and then leave!” He scrambles after Soobin, only to screech to a stop when someone slams the bathroom door open in his face.

“Shit, sorry Gyu!” Yeonjun says, one hand grasping Beomgyu’s bicep to steady him. “Are you ready to go?”

Beomgyu pouts up at his hyung. “I am, but Soobin-hyungs being stupid. He wants to wear a hoodie, Yeonjun-hyung.”

Yeonjun doesn’t look quite as shocked as Beomgyu had hoped he would. Instead, he brushes past Beomgyu, making his way towards Kai and Taehyun’s room.

Beomgyu follows him like a lost dog.

“Hyung,” he whines. “Did you even hear me?”

“I did.” Yeonjun says. “I just don’t think its a big deal. You know how Soobin is. He lives simply.”

Beomgyu scowls. He’s not willing to admit that Yeonjun is right. He trails after Yeonjun into the living room.

“Taehyun, Kai!” Yeonjun yells. “We gotta go!”

There’s a high-pitched, indistinct screech from Taehyun’s room. Soobin jolts up from the couch, looking around confusedly. Beomgyu hisses a scandalized “Were you sleeping?” as the two youngest tumble out of their room. Soobin elbows him.

“Soobin-hyung, do you know where we’re going?” Taehyun asks. Beomgyu shoots him a concerned look. Taehyun has a history of being pretty anxious while travelling, even short distances. They had figured that out really quickly- an impromptu walk to the park had led to a nearly three-hour long heart-to-heart after Taehyun had dissolved into tears halfway there. It took them a while to work out a good system, but if Taehyun knew where they were going and had a member with him, then they were mostly good to go.

“We’re meeting them at the BigHit building.” Soobin says. “Then we’re going to that Thai restaurant a block away.”

Taehyun nods seriously. He still looks anxious, but Kai loops his arm through Taehyun’s and some of the pallor leaves his face. Beomgyu turns to Yeonjun, who’s been nervously fidgeting at Soobin’s side.

“Yeonjunnie-hyung, you know it’s gonna be fine. Don’t stress too much.” Even as Beomgyu says it, he knows he’s being hypocritical. Soobin’s eyes are burning holes into Beomgyu’s back, but Yeonjun stops fidgeting.

Getting ready to go is a whole ordeal at their dorm. At one point, Beomgyu ends up with two left shoes-both not his. Somehow, they all get sorted, and they tumble onto the street in a messy, loud pile. A van is waiting, and they chatter excitedly as they get in. (Soobin motions for Taehyun to get in first. Both so he knows they won’t leave him, and because he’s tiny and can squish in the back the best.)

The drive to the BigHit building feels short, and Beomgyu feels his stomach tighten the closer they get. The anxiety he had managed to push down as they were leaving swells up and threatens to crush him. He takes a shaky breath. Next to him, Kai grabs his hand. It feels hard to look at him, but Beomgyu turns his head enough that he can see Kai’s curly hair.

“I’m scared.” He whispers. It’s suddenly quiet in the car. Beomgyu looks away from Kai’s hair only to find everyone in the car looking at him. He squeaks and tries to hide behind Kai.

“Hey. Beomgyu… everyone. I know we’re all a little freaked out, and we’ve been… blowing it up. Making this little dinner more scary than it seems. But this isn’t supposed to be stressful. Sure, BTS is massively popular. But they’re people that seem to want to get to know us better, too. So, let’s have some fun.”

Beomgyu pulls his head out of Kai’s shoulder to give Soobin a weak smile in the rearview mirror. Yeonjun is beaming at Soobin in pride. “That’s why he’s the leader, you know?” Yeonjun says to no one in particular. “I was about to tell you to suck it up.”

“So angry, hyung.” Taehyun coos. “Maybe they picked the wrong animal for you to be in Cat&Dog- I think you would have been better as a bull.”

Beomgyu cracks up. Kai is shaking with the force of his laughter. Soobin giggles  
behind his hand, and even Yeonjun can’t suppress a smile. The tension melts away, and all too soon the car stops at the BigHit buildings. To all their surprise, they can already see a little group congregated in front of the glass doors.

“I bet that’s them.” Soobin says. “Are we all ready to go?”

They get out of the car slowly. Beomgyu feels an arm hook through his and looks down to see Taehyun’s wide, brown eyes blinking back at him.

“You okay?” Taehyun asks quietly. The others are pulling ahead, but Beomgyu pauses.

“Yeah.”

Taehyun looks at him doubtfully.

“Really, I am! I just freaked out for a second. I’m pretty excited to see Taehyung-sunbaenim again, actually.”

Taehyun seems to deem this acceptable. He and Beomgyu have to run to catch up with the others, but there’s a warm feeling in Beomgyu’s chest that quashes the remaining tendrils of anxiety.

Soobin pauses as they catch up. His hand is on the door handle.

“Okay?”

There’s a general mumble of assent. Beomgyu squeezes Taehyun’s arm as Soobin pulls open the door.


	2. Our Stars In The Milky Way

Jimin is practically bouncing on his toes as he peers into the darkness. He can’t really see anything, but he’s too impatient to do anything else.   
“Namjoon-hyung, you’re sure you told them 7:30?” Jimin whines. Namjoon chuckles from behind him.   
“Yes, I did. And it’s only 7:25 now, so everything’s fine. They’ll be here.”  
Jimin turns to face the rest of the group, arms crossed. “I know. But I don’t want to wait.”  
To Jimin’s credit, everyone else looks just as impatient. Taehyung is pacing across the tiny rug, and Jungkook keeps unbuttoning- and then rebuttoning-his jacket.  
“They’ll get here soon enough.” Yoongi says quietly. “They’re probably nervous, anyways.”  
Jimin is about to respond when a flash of headlights catches his eye. He whips around to press his face to the window.  
“They’re here!” He squeals. Namjoon pulls him away from the window by his shirt collar.  
“Alright, act normal.” Namjoon calls over the buzz that Jimin’s announcement caused. “Kookie, button your jacket. Hobi, please don’t do anything- you know what, just keep your hands to yourself. Remember, we’re supposed to be role models for these kids so just-”  
“Jin-hyung’s a terrible choice for a role model.” Jungkook whispers. “Those poor children.”  
Jin’s offended screech drowns out the rest of Namjoon’s little speech. Jimin is still snickering when the door opens.  
The kids who walk in momentarily take Jimin’s breath away. He tries to remember what he had looked like at 16- short, chubby-cheeked, and drowning in baggy t-shirts. He had looked nothing like the absolute dolls he’s staring at now. Jimin’s barely able to shake himself out of his trance before the tall one starts speaking.  
“Hello, sunbaenims. We’re Tomorrow by Together. Thank you for inviting us.” Tall one bows awkwardly, and Jimin feels an urge to protect them sweep over him.  
“Soobinie, what did I say about being formal?” Jin says gently. “It’s nice to see you all-awake, that is.”  
One of the kids on the end of the line-he’s tiny-makes a strangled noise. Jimin glances at him, only to see his whole face, even his ears, turn red. He shoots the kid a reassuring smile.  
“Ah. Yeah, thanks again, Jin-hyung.” Tall one says. Jimin can hear Namjoon giggle behind him.  
“Why don’t you introduce yourselves?” Hobi says. “I know Jin has already met you guys, but some of us weren’t so lucky.”  
The tall one gives Hoseok a nervous smile. “Sure. Um, I’m Soobin. Choi Soobin.” He nudges the boy to his left.  
“I’m Choi Yeonjun.” Jimin remembers the name, although he can’t figure out why.   
“You were part of my dancers on tour, right?” Taehyung asks. “For Singularity?”  
Yeonjun ducks his head shyly. “Yes, I was.”  
Jimin nudges Taehyung as discretely as possible.   
“He was good,” he whispers to the younger. “Like, really good.”  
Taehyung nods.  
“I’m Beomgyu.” A blond kid says, drawing everyone’s attention to him. Taehyung gives him a little wave, and Beomgyu waves back  
“Tae, how do you know everyone?” Jin asks, clearly having seen the little interaction.   
“I have a life, you know.” Taehyung snips. “And I like to go and watch the trainees. It’s fun and they’re cute.”  
“He helped me a lot with singing.” Beomgyu adds quietly. “Thank you, again.”  
Jimin can’t help but laugh. The idea of Taehyung, who he has seen crying on the floor at three a.m. because he dropped his cereal, ever being a good mentor to someone is…   
Well. It’s funny. Jimin waves everyone’s stares off and motions for the next kid to go ahead. The kid seems nervous, but not like the others. More self concious. Jimin had noticed him mumbling to himself during the others introductions.  
“Hello, I’m Huening Kai. But you can-you can call me Kai.” Kai seems to relax after he’s spoken, and Jimin notices Beomgyu squeeze his hand.  
“You’re that kid from America, right?” Namjoon asks suddenly. Kai looks like a deer in headlights.   
“Yeah, I lived in Hawaii.”  
“Your Korean is good,” Yoongi remarks. Jimin sees him smile as Kai breaks into a blinding grin.  
The tiny one on the end is quiet enough that Jimin has to lean in to hear his voice.  
“I’m Kang Taehyun.” He whispers. “Please take care of us.”  
JImin nearly cries. He would risk everything for this group, no questions asked. By the sound of Jungkook’s sudden intake of breath, he would too.  
“We could introduce ourselves,” Hoseok says, “but I don’t think…”  
“We know who you are.” Soobin interjects. His ears burn red. “I mean. Yeah.”  
Jin laughs then, one of his squeaky ones, and the nervous tension dissipates a litte.  
“Let’s get going, then.” Namjoon says. “You all look hungry, and I think Jungkook’s about to cry.”  
“We have a car,” Jin adds. “So if you want to ride with us, you can. Or we could split up?”  
JImin catches Beomgyu whispering to Taehyun. The blond looks serious, and Taehyun is clutching at Huening Kai’s arm with a little too much intensity for it to be casual.  
“Our manager is waiting, I think.” Soobin says. His eyes also drift toward the three youngest. “So if you don’t mind, we’ll take our own car.”  
Jungkook opens his mouth to protest, but Jimin cuts him off. “Of course that’s okay. You all know where we’re going?”  
Soobin nods. “Thanks, Jimin-hyung.”


	3. Paint This World

The ride to the Thai place is mostly uneventful- Jungkook grills Taehyung for details about the younger group and Jin recounts the story of the time he found them all asleep in a practice room for the millionth time.

They rented out an entire back room of the restaurant. It’s been harder to go out to eat

lately, because of their rising popularity, and this was the only way BigHit would let them do it. When they walk in, the younger kids are already there and talking quietly amongst themselves. Jimin smiles as they all stand up, nearly tripping over each other to bow. Jimin squeezes himself next to the tall one- Soobin- and Yoongi slides in next to him. 

“What made you audition at BigHit?” Namjoon asks. Jin hits him and mutters something about coming on too strong.

“Personally,”  Yeonjun says hesitantly. “All the other companies had had major scandals and stuff. I didn’t want any part of that. I just wanted to train and hopefully debut.” He blushes, looking down at the dusty floor. “Plus, I really. Um. I really liked your music.” 

“What’s your favorite song?” Taehyung asks excitedly. He’s basically laying half on the table. Jimin tries not laugh as Yoongi surreptitiously pulls him back into his seat. 

“Out of all of your albums?” Yeonjun says. “Because Crystal Snow is an amazing song.”

Jimin directs his attention towards the youngest group. Huening Kai is peering at a menu intensely, and Beomgyu is looking over his shoulder. 

“How old are you three?” Jimin queries. “All of you, I mean, but you guys look young.”

“No they don’t.” Suga mutters. “They’re all giraffes. No offense.” 

“None… taken, I guess?” Yeonjun says. “I’m 19.”

“And you’re the oldest?” Jungkook asks. He receives a nod in response. “Wow.”

“I’m 18,” Soobin says, “And so is Beomgyu. Then Taehyun’s 17, and Kai’s the baby. He’s 16.”

“I am  _ not  _ a baby.” Kai says strongly, looking up from his menu. “I am two years younger than you! I can drive!”

Jungkook gives him a pitying look. “It’s no use. These idiots still call me their baby, and I’m 21.”  
Jimin opens his mouth to protest when Kai speaks.

“You see? Jungkook-hyung is the only one on my side.”

The table goes silent. Jimin catches a glimpse of Hoseok’s face and prays that he doesn’t look quite as shocked. 

Huening Kai shrinks into himself. “Did I say something wrong?” Taehyun reaches around and squeezes his shoulder. 

Jin clears his throat loudly. “No, no, you’re fine. It’s just-how do I say this? Really fucking weird to hear someone call Jungkookie ‘hyung’.”

Taehyung giggles. “I think Jungkook is more shocked than we are, though.” He points at their poor maknae, and Jimin bursts into laughter. 

“Oh my god.” Jungkook breaths. “I’m not the youngest anymore. This is incredible.”

Their brief moment of shock is broken when a waitress comes over to their table. No one has bothered to look at the menu, besides Huening Kai. Jimin watches the youngest dive back into the menu, Beomgyu hovering over him again.

“Kai speaks good Korean now, but he struggles with reading it.” Soobin says quietly. Jimin looks at him, surprised. “He has to learn a whole new alphabet and stuff.” 

“Oh!” Jimin whispers. “Then do you all help him out?”

“No, we leave him to suffer, and then he whines and  _ then  _ we help him out.” Yeonjun interjects. “It’s the best way to learn. We also make him order takeout for us.”

Jimin laughs. “Joonie-hyung makes us do that in America. It is a good way to learn, if not stressful.”

Yoongi leans across Jimin. “I have a question about your group-sorry Jiminie, but this is more important. Whose in charge of what?”  
Yeonjun tilts his head. “Sorry, I don’t-”

“He means whose a rapper, or a singer or whatecer.” Namjoon says. “Sorry, I told him to ask because he’s closer.”

“Oh.” Yeonjun says. He looks to Soobin. “Um, I don’t really know.”

“BigHit took the top trainees who scored high in every area.” Someone says quietly. Jimin looks to where the voice had come from, only to find Taehyun staring back at him. “They did it so the group they formed wouldn’t have to be defined by roles. We can all sing, dance, and rap well enough to be center. Parts go to whoever does them best or are in position to do them in the choreography.”

Jimin blinks. “That’s really impressive. So you all were top five across three scoreboards?”  
The younger group nod. “Yeonjun was first for everything.” Huening Kai volunteers. “He wouldn’t shut up about it.”

“So you all have to really trust each other to be practicing.” Hoseok murmurs. “That’s intense.”

Soobin shrugs. “It is what is. We all want to do well, so we all practice well.”  
Namjoon nods along with Soobin’s words. “Then you’ll do well.” He says. “Keep that mindset, and I’m sure you’ll do great things.”

“Thanks.” Yeonjun whispers. He looks a little starstruck. “Do you have any-any advice for debut?” 

“Teamwork.” Taehyung says immediately. “Always. If you don’t trust each other, you’ll never succede.”  
Jimin nods. “Teamwork is the most important. Based on how you act around each other, I don’t think that will be a problem for you guys. BigHit did a really good job with their trainees.” He smiles at the looks of shock on the younger group’s faces. “I have so much faith in you guys. You’ll do well.”

Hoseok laughs quietly. “The biggest K-pop group and the super rookies of 2019- yeah, it’ll be our world for sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for being this late. Oh my god, I am so sorry. To make up for it, have this three chapter long monstrosity. There are three things I have to say:  
> 1\. Thank you so so so so so so much for all the reads on my other stories! You all are incredible!  
> 2\. We got INTERACTIONS! I have never clicked on a video so quickly.  
> 3\. If you have any ideas you'd like to add, you can comment them! I don't know if I'll write everything, but I'm always open to inspiration!
> 
> Chapter titles taken from Crown, Magic Shop, and Blue Orangeade  
> Title title taken from Crown.


End file.
